Recently, individuals' interest has increased for capturing and having available full three-dimensional (3D) reproductions of objects and scenes meaningful to these individuals. Such an object may not be adequately represented using only photography or other conventional two-dimensional techniques. Obtaining such objects for individual possession and use may not be possible for any number of reasons, such as budget and/or physical-space restrictions.